


My Bloody Valentine

by Ice_Demon_Allysandra



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, M/M, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 12:23:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10764201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ice_Demon_Allysandra/pseuds/Ice_Demon_Allysandra
Summary: How far does one go for love? How far do you have to fall to kill? SONG-FIC Rated for character death and gore





	My Bloody Valentine

A/N: I do not own the song or Kingdom Hearts. Bloody Valentine belongs to Good Charlotte and Kingdom Hearts and its characters belong to Disney and Square Enix. Please enjoy.

()()()

Oh my love,  
Please don't cry  
I'll wash my bloody hands and  
We'll start a new life

He watched from the shadows as the small red-haired girl left Sora's house that rainy night. Disgust filled him as she leaned up to peck the soft lips he longed to ravish himself. He sank further into the shadows as she waved and hurried home through the blinding downpour.

He lingered long enough to watch Sora close the door and turn out the light before stalking his prey.

He arrived as his destination and and scaled the ivy growing at the side of her house and hoisted himself onto the balcony and forced the lock of her bedroom window surprising her.

"Kairi..." he rasped. The hatred evident in his tone.

"Wha-what do you want?" she gasped as he brought out the knife he hid. Although he wore a mask and dark clothes, she recognized the voice.

After all these years, how could she forget those deep tones of his voice?

"What you stole from me. Also...I want to hear you beg for your life!" He lunged. Kairi managed a weak scream and plea as the blade pierced her throat and sliced down. His gloved hand reached in and pulled out her vocal cords.

She gurgled and whispered Sora's name one last time before her blue eyes rolled up in her head. He got up and reached for the phone taking his mask off.

I ripped out  
his throat  
and called you on the telephone to  
take off my disguise  
Just in time to hear you cry

"Hello?" Sora answered after three rings. "Sora," came the reply.

"Who is this?" the spiky-haired brunette asked.

"I killed her, Sora. For us." the voice whispered.

"Riku?! Is that you? What do you mean?" Sora cried.

"I killed Kairi, my love." Riku responded sounding both pleased and scared of what he'd just done.

When you, you mourn the death of your bloody valentine  
The night he died  
You mourn the death of your bloody valentine  
One last time

Singin'...

"WHY?!" Sora screamed now understanding this wasn't some sick joke as tears poured down his tanned face clutching the phone tightly hoping this was some nightmare.

It wasn't though. This was real.

"I love you. I always loved you. She was in our way, Sora." Riku laughed in a psycotic way.

Oh, my love  
Please don't cry  
I'll wash my bloody hands and  
We'll start a new life  
I don't know much at all  
I don't know wrong from right  
All I know is that I love you tonight

Sora sobbed harder. "Oh my love. Don't cry. I'll wash away the blood and we can start a new life. You and me. I love you." his best friend soothed on the other end of the line.

"What-" he choked, "what did you do?" he asked catching his breath.

"What I had to do." Riku replied. "I have to go now. I'll see you soon." He hung the phone up and left. He headed to his love's house.

Soon, Kairi's parents found her and called the police. Red and blue lights flashed in the rain. In the morning, the paper would read a young woman, newly engaged, was murdered.

There was  
Police and  
Flashing lights  
The rain came down so hard that night and the  
Headlines read  
A lover died  
No tell-tale heart was left to find

Her heart had been cut from her body and never found. Sora was never found either. Nor was Riku.

When you  
You mourn the death of your bloody valentine  
The night he died  
You mourn the death of your bloody valentine  
One last time

"Don't cry...I'm here... come here..."

Singin'...

Oh, my love  
Please don't cry  
I'll wash my bloody hands and  
We'll start a new life  
I don't know much at all  
I don't know wrong from right  
All I know is that I love you tonight

"I love you, Sora." Riku told him as he drove his car into the night. His hand stroking the spiky locks in his lap.

Tonight

He dropped you off, I followed him home  
Then I stood outside his bedroom window  
Standing over him, he begged me not to do  
What I knew I had to do 'cause I'm so in love with you

"I had to. I did it for you. For us." Riku said gently. The rain finally stopped and the clouds parted and the stars shone brightly in the blood-stained night.

Oh, my love  
Please don't cry  
I'll wash my bloody hands and  
We'll start a new life  
I don't know much at all  
I don't know wrong from right  
All I know is that I love you tonight  
Tonight

()()()

A/N: What you think? Love it? Hate it? Review?


End file.
